The Light in Darkness
by XxDAYxDREAMERxX
Summary: All they ever did was run. Run and Hide. Their protectors always watching, always fighting, never letting good or bad die. One without the other would throw the world into utter chaos and despair. The twins were worth more than anything on earth, so powerful yet just as venerable. Everyone needs balance in their lives. One simply can not live without the other. Paul OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness. Everything I was, felt, heard, saw. There was no light in my life…ever. Light. Everything my twin sister was, felt, heard, saw. There was no darkness in her life…ever. We were bound together for eternity. We couldn't live with each other, yet we couldn't live without each other. She was my Ying and I her Yang. Good and Evil. We shared so much yet despised what each other stood for. She was the light that everyone craved to find, and I was the darkness that everyone feared. She was bred to care and heal , and I was bred to manipulate and destroy. There was no choice in who we were and how we thought. It was our way…It was our birth right. A birth right many fought to steal. To keep as their own. But we weren't meant to become the slaves of the greedy. No we were meant to create and uphold a balance. A balance that could be shattered if captured by the greedy and powerful. Thats why we moved so much. Always on the run, always hiding. It disgusted me.

"Elithia!" Joseph interrupted my thoughts from the passenger side. I pulled my eyes away from the scenery that flew by us with a low growl vibrating through my body. "I know you're not happy about this, but I need you to try your hardest to be normal.

To be fucking normal. Seriously! Insulting. Thats what it was. Fucking insulting. I felt my anger rising by the second.

"Calm down." Amelia spoke softly next to me. Her warm hand lightly rubbing my back. There was that word again. Light. I felt my anger subsiding slowly. "You know he didn't mean it that way. He just wants us to make the best of the situation. It would be easier on all of us." I tore my eyes my Joseph's dull blue eyes and found my sisters piercing blue ones starring at me wide eyed. I could see the disgust shinning through those crystal blue eyes…No matter how hard she tried to hide it. She wasn't trying to comfort me for me…She was doing it for her and Joseph. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

"Leave her alone you two, and worry about yourselves. I've got Elithia under control." I could hear Rylan grinning from the driver side. Control…I chuckled to myself…He wished he could control me. Hell he wasn't the only one. The could all bite me.

"You could never control me _Luv."_ He laughed gruffly before agreeing. The car started to slow before coming to a complete stop in front of a old run down two story house. Amelia sighed heavily as she got out of the car for a better view of our new temporary home. I could tell she was irritated by how old, dark and dingy the place was, but like everyone else, she would have to make due. I on the other hand didn't really care. I knew we wouldn't be here long enough anyway.

"Stop brooding and get the hell over it Amelia…Its not your style." I grinned as I made my way to the porch. I didn't bother listening to her insults, instead I took in everything around me. It really wasn't that bad. Well maybe it was, but it was livable. I could deal with livable.

I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and turned to find Rylan standing beside me. He was gorgeous. There was no deny that. Tall, muscular, tan and deadly. The perfect guy to " _play_ " with. His Crimson eyes found mine and grinned slyly. I rolled my eyes looking away, but let my head rest on his chest.

"Think of all the new places we can " _play_ " in." He growled lowly into my ear before nipping my neck softly, sending shivers up and down my spine. "We can start right here right now you know. I know how you love an audience." He chuckled turning my body so that I was flush against him. To be honest it was really tempting.

"Don't start you two!" Joseph yelled. I grinned. Such a prude. I laughed as I begrudgingly pulled out of Rylan's hold. He growled in protest. "Lets get all this shit inside so we can relax." He ordered. Who died and put him in charge.

—

"Where's team "good" at." Rylan grinned as he plopped himself down onto the couch dangerously close to me. I knew what he wanted, but I just wasn't in the mood at the moment. Not that, that couldn't change at any given time, I grinned devilishly.

"They went to speak with the realtor." I stated, my voice laced with boredom. I felt the need to do something, but something told me the little reservation called "La Push" had nothing in it that would excite me. "Im so fucking bored. Joseph is NEVER choosing a place to hide ever again!"

"It cant be that bad babe. And if it is…You always have me to excite you." He purred as his hands slowly hand their way up my skirt. I sighed and stood before he could make his way into my panties. He huffed standing as well.

"Well if I'm not exciting enough for you at the moment…" He trailed off a little irritated. "Lets go out and explore!" He sounded ridiculously child like at that moment and I couldn't help the giggle that force its was through my lips.

"Alright my sad little puppy…lets go see if we can find a bar or something." At that he perked up a bit, but not by much. He started for the door but I told him to give me a minute to change. Running upstairs I almost tripped over the last step, but managed to catch myself before I fell. Glaring at the step I finally made it into my room and dug through my suitcase finding a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black low-cut shirt, my quarter length black combat boots and changed. Once done I gave myself a once over and smiled. I couldn't help it. I was beautiful. Not to sound conceited or anything…I was born this way. I was supposed to be gorgeous. Humans, both men and women were supposed to take one look at me and desire me. I was built to lure humans. I was a predator…

I was short, 5'1 to be exact. Mocha colored skin, curves in a the right places, a great rack and a nice ass people would kill for. I pushed my long raven black hair away from my face blinking my reddish hazel eyes rapidly and made my way downstairs finding a bored looking Rylan leaning against the door.

"Ready!" I chirped.

"Finally." He teased.

Once outside we both sighed irritably realizing that Amelia and Joseph had taken the car. I had no idea how neither of us realized with both of them gone the car was probably with them. Stupid!

"So what now." Rylan sighed. I thought about it for a minute then decided we should just walk. La Push couldn't be that damn big.

"Lets just walk…I'm sure we will run into something sooner or later." He sighed irritably but started walking none the less.

"So how are you feeling Elie?"

"Fine." I hated when he did this.

"But…How are you really? And none of this "Fine" shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Rylan, Luv…When I say i'm fine, it means i'm fine…Can we drop it now." He sighed but did as he was asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I really didn't feel like going there right now. I didn't want to talk about what was happening to me and my sister. We talked about it all the time and right now all I wanted to do was to find a bar and drink myself stupid like a NORMAL human. I chuckled at that, Joseph would be proud…Not that I really cared. He was like my sister…Full of light…And Rylan was like me…Full of Darkness.

"You have to admit, its really pretty out here." Rylan almost whispered. He was right. This place was practically built in the middle of a massively gorgeous forest. Little run down houses passed us by as we slowly made our way through the little reservation. Some houses had young kids playing outside as others looked vacant and haunted. This had to be one of those place where everyone knew every little detail about each others lives. No secrets. No privacy. Not somewhere the four of us should be living.

"Look!" He practically shouted happily as an old beat up looking bar came into view. It wasn't big and flashy but it was something. "Lahote Bar and Grill" was hanging above the door in bright red neon lights.

"Better than nothing." I mumbled as Rylan opened the door for me. The inside looked way better than the outside. It was clean and almost looked newly renovated. It had a decent sized bar and a few booths and high tops, and best of all the music was amazing. Korn was playing lowly at the moment. Yes I think I could live here for a little while.

There weren't many people inside the bar, only five huge natives and a female sitting at the bar. Good. I really wasn't in the mood for a crowd. Rylan grabbed my hand then, growing impatient with each passing second, and dragged me towards the end of the bar where we sat facing the five abnormally huge gorgeous guys and the beautiful female… I had no idea what was in the water here, but it was pretty selfish of them for not sharing with the not so lucky gremlins around the world. I grinned. Such a bitch you are Elie.

At that moment I realized all eyes were on us. How in the world were they all this damn good looking. A couple of the guys had that whole mysterious and brooding look about them, and the others, which I assume are younger had goofy ass grins plastered on their face. The female just looked bored.

"Eli!" Rylan hissed somewhat loudly effectively grabbing my attention back. He gestured toward another absolutely gorgeous man behind the bar. "He's asking what you want to drink." Damn, I didn't even see him walk up…Stealthy bastard.

"Double vodka soda and lime." I said as I studied my nails. Not really paying him any mind. He walked away to fetch our drinks and I could have sworn I heard him growl.

"What's wrong?" Rylan asked again. I narrowed my eyes mentally stabbing him in my mind. He got the message and looked away. I was about to study my nails again when the bartender roughly slammed my drink down hard making the liquid splash everywhere…Including my shirt. I froze hearing snickers along the bar and slowly raised my head narrowing my eyes to stare at the fucker who got alcohol all over my shirt. If looks could kill, this fucker would've dropped dead. Instead our eyes locked. He was grinning murderously one second, then starring dumbly at me the next. My glare didn't falter, instead it deepened.

"You. Got. Alcohol. All. Over. ME." I hissed lowly through clenched teeth. He went to open his mouth then shut it, his glare settling back in his face.

"Next time don't be a bitch." He spat. I took a deep breath before jumping out of my seat throwing a fist through the air, but Rylan was faster. He grabbed me mid swing and yanked me roughly away.

"Elithia! Calm down before I have to explain to Joseph why you killed the local bartender hours after we just moved here." He spoke softly as he gently set me back on the ground, brushing my hair out of my face. "Calm down." He soothed, trying to calm me down further. I looked into his beautiful eyes and took a few breaths trying to control the darkness that was begging to consume me.

After one last breath I nodded assuring him that I wasn't about to go on a murdering spree. He hugged me lightly before pulling me back to our seats where everyones eyes were on us. Some looked amused as hell and other looked down right lethal. I sighed turning my attention back to the asshole of a bartender and with a feeling of disgust rising through me hissed out an apology. Dick. He grinned smugly as he leaned over the bar, his face no more than an inch from me, eyes never leaving mine. "Are you going to be a good little girl now? Or do I have to kick your little stumpy ass out." He grinned devilishly. I could hear Rylan growling lowly…Or was that me? Without a second thought I smiled sweetly, grabbed my drink and slowly poured it over his beautiful big DUMB FUCKING HEAD.

"GO. FUCK. YOURSELF!" I growled. He stood there wide eyed. Fucking moron. And with that I walked out and didn't look back. Rylan was hot on my heels cracking up, I couldn't help chuckling as well, especially when we heard yelling and things being thrown around behind us.

"You're going to get us ran out of town in record time!" He laughed even harder. I grinned.

The walk home seemed a lot faster and for that I was thankful. I was mad as shit that I never got my drink! Dumb ass gigantic prick. To bad to, he was hotter than all of them combined. If he was nicer and with multiple drinks, he could gotten lucky…If you know what I mean. Oh well. I still had my Rylan.

Amelia and Joseph were still out so I took the opportunity and jumped Ry as soon as he shut the door. I needed to release some this aggression and anger…And he was the perfect one for the job. My Rylan. If I believed in soul mates…He would be _MINE_.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope everyone liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Thanks Momo for your review! You're awesome!**

The room was pitch black, but I could see everything around me so clearly. This wasn't my room. It was a room of a child no older then a year. Creepy dolls sat on every possible surface, all eyes eerily staring at me. No matter where I walked, those porcelain eyes seemed to follow. I slowly made my way out of the room, exhaling shaky breaths with each step I took. This wasn't my home. Where was Rylan. I opened my mouth trying to call out to him, but my voice was gone.

I grabbed my throat out of instinct trying to make a sound, any sound…But there was nothing. I knew this was a dream, or maybe a nightmare…What ever it was, it needed to end.

Once out of the room I spotted a long hallway consumed by darkness, and it took everything in me to calm down. I knew what this was, I knew who stood at the end of the hallway. I went to open my mouth again and found that my voice had returned.

"Father…" I trailed off lowly. Nothing came from the pit of blackness that stood before me, instead only a loud banging noise. This was different, this didn't seem right. My father didn't play games.

"Who are you?" I growled, taking a defensive stance. "What do you want with me?" I narrowed my eyes trying my hardest to see what was hidden. It wasn't human, that much I knew.

"My name is not important young one." It purred seductively. "I need you to do something for me…." It trailed off, its voice coming from behind me now. I turned around as fast as I could trying to get a glimpse, but before I had the chance, it moved. It was circling me, toying with me.

"Tsk tsk, none of that young one. I am not here to be seen, Im here to be heard." It growled lowly. I narrowed my eyes, no longer willing to play this game.

"If your here to speak the carry on with it! I have no patience for your games!" I hissed as I walked through the hall with the intent of finding my way out. The voice was all around me, but I paid it no mind. I just walked and walked, turning here, turning there, going upstairs, downstairs, through any door I could find, trying to find a way out. With each step I took the voice grew louder, laced with anger. It was growing tired of being ignored. Good I thought, I had enough rage flowing through my veins as well.

I could feel my blood boiling, the darkness threatening to consume me. My vision started to blur, my head pounding…The voices, so many voices begging me to let go, to let my true nature take over. I fell to the floor hands covering my ears as tightly as they could, but the voices still called out, chanting the same thing over and over again. _"Let him consume you. Fall into darkness. Fulfill your destiny…Kill…Kill..Kill!"_

And then I felt A pair of burning hands grip my arms tightly, trying to to wake me up. I lost it, I started kicking and screaming, throwing punches in every angle successfully landing one or two in the process.

"Wake up! Elithia!" I sat up screaming at the top of my lungs kicking and punching violently. Warm arms made their way around my body, crushing nearly every bone in my body. "Shh baby calm down…I'm here." _Where_ the fuck was _here_?! I knew I was outside because the sun was beyond blinding. After a few seconds I was finally able to see clearly. I was at the beach. How the FUCK did I get to the beach! "Shh Shh…" What the fuck is happening. "Rylan?" I sounded weak. Disgusting. He tensed and pulled back, slowly releasing his hold on me.

"No…Its Paul." He whispered harshly. Paul, who the fuck was Paul! I pushed against his hard chest so that I could get a better look and when I did I calmed drastically. Paul…The fucking douche of a bartender. Asshole.

"What? What the fuck! How did I get here…What did you do to me!" I yelled as I stood and backed away. He gave me a credulous look, eyes bulging!

"I did nothing! How could you think that!" He yelled. He was angry. That much I could tell. HIs whole body was shaking violently. Strange. Yes he was very strange. He smelt weird to. He didn't smell like a normal human…I narrowed my eyes.

"Look I don't know you and you don't know me…These are very logical questions people ask when they wake up to find themselves in a strange place with a STRANGE THING!" I seethed.

"Strange _Thing?!"_ He echoed. I could tell I insulted him, but I really didn't care. Instead of apologizing I turned and walked away. I had no idea where the hell I was going, but anywhere other than here with _him_ was good enough for me.

Walking as fast as I could, I took the opportunity to think about what just happened. The last thing I remembered was lying in bed with Rylan. I must have passed out after our _"Play Time"_ and then…I woke up on the beach with _Paul_ holding me. I growled.

"Wait up!" Paul yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to glare at him. "Listen I'm only going to say this once. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From Me!" He tilted his head to the side like a puppy and I could have sworn I heard him whine like one to! Ugh, not the puppy dog eyes!

I sighed. "What Paul?" I tried to keep my voice neutral. He stopped and starred at me. It was weird. He was weird. I didn't give a crap if he was hot…He was creepy as hell!

"I just…" He trailed off, looking at the sand. "Yes?" He was driving me nuts! All I wanted to do was go home and tell Rylan what happened.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry…For yesterday." It wasn't a sincere apology, but I honestly didn't care.

"Okay fine…Thank you. You're off the hook mister!" He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to be sarcastic! You have no idea how hard it is for me to apologize to people. You're the third person who's ever gotten one!" I rolled my eyes. Cry me a river.

"Aw I feel so special!" I laughed. He gaze hardened, eyes narrowing. So beautiful. When he was angry his true native features really showed. He must have known I was starring cause his face went from stone cold to flirtatious. Ugh, I wanted to nut check him.

"Like what you see?" He grinned. I smiled sweetly.

"Yea…No!" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. "You have a HUGE nose…And you kind of smell." I laughed. Where the fuck am I going!

"Uh huh. Whatever you say…You know you think I'm sexy." Did he just say that! He sounded like me when I saw myself in a mirror. I couldn't help it I giggled. "Ah ha!" He yelled. I laughed harder.

"You're such a weird dork." I grinned, so did he. "Ugh, you make me want to drink." I laughed. I really did want to drink. I wanted to forget about what just happened. Its happen before, but not like this…This time it was way to real.

" _Haha_ , so funny. I guess its good that I own a bar then isn't it." He said smugly. "Lahote Bar And Grill" I assumed that was his bar. Paul Lahote, nice name.

"Its only a good thing if I get free drinks." I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to ask the owner."

"Ah…I thought _you_ were the owner. I suppose it makes more sense for you to be a lowly bar wench instead."

"Wench?" He growled as he grabbed my arm pulling me flush against him. Damn! The predator in me was begging to pounce, but my brain was telling me…Well it was telling me to pounce as well. What can I say…I love sex. Even if he was a weird irritating creep!

"Do you have a problem with that…Wench?" I looked up realizing for the first time how tall he really was. What was he?

He leaned down, his lips brushing against my ear and started to speak when the sound of an irritated Rylan interrupted him.

"Rylan!" I yelled excitedly pushing away from Paul. I ran into the open welcoming arms of my Rylan. He squeezed me affectionately before pushing me away slightly to get a better view of my face.

"Babe are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He interrogated. I laughed. Seriously? I mean I knew he was huge, but he stood no chance against me…Not many could. Paul was growling behind me.

"I'm fine Ry, and no he didn't hurt me."

"How the hell did you get out here?" I looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"I honestly have no idea." He brought me in for another tight hug. Paul didn't like that at all… He was growling ferociously and shaking violently. I frowned pulling away from Ry and walked over to Paul. With each step I took, he took one back. My frowned depend. He looked like he was about to explode.

His eye were blacker than coal, body tense and ridged. I could feel the anger rolling off of him. Something was really wrong. He needed to calm down. "Elie…" Ry said warned.

"Paul?" I whispered, still moving towards him. He wasn't backing up anymore, but he was still shaking. "Paul…are you okay?" He finally tore his eyes off of Rylan and looked at me. So much anger, sadness, hurt was bleeding through his gaze.

"I…I need to go." He barked then disappeared within seconds.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? And why were you hugging him?" Ry said coming up behind me.

"I have no idea…And why, are you jealous?" I turned facing him wearing a devilish grin. He rolled his eyes pulling me in for another hug.

"I'm always jealous. You are _mine._ I don't like when other people touch you." He growled leaning down capturing my lips in a heated kiss. It was unexpected, but I welcomed it non the less. He tasted so damn good. I wanted to lose myself in him, forgetting about everything, including Paul…But I just couldn't. Something was coming, I could feel it. I didn't matter where we went, they would always find us…Always.

The piercing sound of a pained wolf reached my ears. It sounded beautiful…Hurt but beautiful.

"Elie…Lets go home." I nodded following closely behind him, letting my eyes drift to the edge of the forest. I had no idea there were wolves this close to the reservation…Weird. I wished I could see one. They were so majestic, yet deadly…Right up my alley…Beautiful and lethal…The best combination if you asked me….

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I sat there in our dingy living room waiting for the three of them to get out all the questions they had. Whenever I tried to answer a question thrown my way, another question was thrown. To be completely honest, it was starting to really piss me off. Rylan seemed to take notice of this first and finally yelled for everyone to shut up!

"Everyone shut it! Let her speak!" He yelled before looking at me anxiously. His eyes begged me to start speaking, but I honestly didn't know where to start. "Take your time and start from the beginning." He stated as if he could read my mind. I sighed as I roughly ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know what you guys want me to tell you. I was obviously having a nightmare and sleep walking!" I didn't want to talk about it. At first when I woke up, I wanted nothing more than to run to Rylan and tell him everything, but as time passed by that want started to dissipate. They all sighed irritably, knowing damned well that I was lying. Joseph opened his mouth most likely about to yell, but Amelia got their first.

"Elithia! Now is not the time to play your stupid games! This involves all of us! You need to tell us about EVERYTHING!" I could feel the anger inside start to grow. They were all really starting to piss me off. They wanted to know everything, FINE!

"Fine!" I growled.

"All I can remember is falling asleep next to Rylan, then waking up in a room I didn't recognize to voices yelling at me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, there were too many of them speaking at once." I sighed knowing damn well I was leaving out a "few" things.

"Then when it came to the point were I thought I was about to lose my mind…He woke me up." All eyes were on me. I could practically hear all of their questions before they had the chance to ask them.

"Who is "He"? Joseph asked. I rolled my eyes. Out of everything I'd just told them, that was his first question.

"Paul." He was looking at me as if I was nuts. Apparently a name wasn't a good enough answer.

"Yesterday Rylan and I found a little bar down the way. Paul is the owner of the bar. "He" was the one who found me on the beach being tormented in my sleep." That seemed to satisfy him enough. Rylan not so much, I could have sworn I heard him growling.

It wasn't long before they started asking more questions, questions I really had no Idea how to answer. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, grabbed the keys off the coffee table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Rylan started to freak out. Amelia and Joseph were hot on his heels.

"I just need to go for a drive. I need to clear my head." I needed to be away from them, if only for a few hours.

"I'll go with you!" Rylan shouted as I made my way to the car. I loved him. It may not be in a conventional way, but I did love him the only way I knew how.

"No Rylan…I need some time. I'll be back and I promise I wont do anything stupid…I promise." That part was more for Amelia and Joseph. I could tell Ry was a little hurt, but he would live. The worse part of being partially human, were the emotions. Our Emotions got in the way quite a bit, and to be honest that was probably a good thing…At least for both Rylan and myself. We may have been born out of darkness, but our emotions kept the darkness at bay…Sometimes.

I smiled lightly before jumping into the car and driving away. I didn't know where I was going, or maybe I did. I found myself driving to the only bar in town. I really needed a drink and hopefully a certain bar wench was willing to serve me.

It didn't take long to get there, but to find parking was crazy! There must have been something going on in the little rez and the bar was the host of it all. I thought about going somewhere else, but deep down I knew this was where I wanted to be. Why? I'd like to say I had no Idea, but i'd be lying to myself if I denied the fact that I wanted to see Paul…Partly to find out if he knew how I got to the beach, and partly…Just to see him. The thought, kind of scared me…Just a little.

I finally found a parking space about a block away and started making my way back to the bar. There were no people out on the streets walking around, and for some reason I found that a bit unnerving. I shook the weird feeling off as I opened the door to the bar. To say the place was busy was an understatement. This place was so packed I could barely walk! I had to squeeze and shove my way through the very loud crowd and I swear a couple of people copped a feel! I was about half way to the bar or so I thought, when I felt a strong hot grip on my forearm. The person holding me started to pull me through the crowd. I tried to pull away from him, but he was pretty damn strong. I knew I was stronger of course, but If I pulled any harder I would of created scene and that was the last thing we needed so I let him pull me along.

It didn't take long for him to navigate through the crowd. He didn't stop when we finally broke free. No he kept pulling me along to the back of the bar. It was an understatement to say I was starting to get annoyed. Who the hell did this person thing he was, dragging to a dark secluded area.

I about had enough when he opened a door and roughly pushed me into a dark room. I turned ready to rip the fuckers head off when the lights came on. There he stood…Fucking Paul. I calmed the darkness inside, which wasn't the easiest thing to do and glared at him.

There he stood, big, tall and seriously sexy. He looked a little dazed as he starred at me as if he were seriously lost in thought. I thought about breaking the silence, but I couldn't stop starring at him either. I had no idea what it was about this guy, but…

"Why'd you bring me back here? I asked, suppressing the thoughts I was currently having. My voice seemed to break the trance he was in. He sighed somewhat angrily.

"I saw you trying to walk through the crowd and all those fucking bastards grabbing your ass as you walked by…They're lucky I didn't fucking kill them!" He was shaking again. As much as I appreciated it, it really wasn't something that warranted that much anger…At least thats what I thought.

"Thanks Paul I appreciate it, but you need to calm down." I spoke softly as I slowly made my way to him. Again he started to back up. It didn't take long for his back to reach the wall, he had no where to go. I stood a few inches away from him admiring how fucking tall he was! He was still shaking pretty bad, and there was a mix of anger and fear in his eyes. What was he afraid of…Me? This was really weird.

"I am calm!" He growled. I laughed lightly knowing damn well he was lying.

"I know you lying…I need you to calm down before you explode…" I softly placed my hand on his hard chest. He inhaled sharply at the contact. I knew I had a strong affect on humans, but nothing like this. I wasn't even trying to seduce him. I was genuinely trying to calm him, which I must say was very out of character for me. I pulled away from him and sat on the desk a few feet away.

He took a few deep breaths as he roughly ran his fingers through his cropped hair. I gave him a few minutes to collect himself before deciding to talk.

"So why is the bar so packed?" I started with something small. He sighed as he made his way to the desk, taking a seat next to me.

"High school reunion." He answered lamely. I laughed.

"This was the nicest place they could find for their reunion?" I laughed harder, he narrowed his eyes not amused.

"As a matter of fact it is. Do you have a problem with my bar?" He questioned. I think I may have insulted him a bit. I rolled my eyes…So sensitive.

"Well…Yes, I actually do." I grinned. He raised an eyebrow as he got off the desk to stand in front of me.

"Please do tell" He spoke in a flat tone with a hint of anger. This guy was so easily rilled.

"Well the service is horrendous you see…This is the second time I've been here, and I still haven't gotten a damn drink!" I spoke sarcastically as I studied my nails paying him no attention. I couldn't help the devilish grin that was forming as he slowly moved closer to me.

"I see." He purred as he placed his hands on the desk dangerously close to my bare thighs. He was definitely a sight to take in. He honestly looked deadly as he stared me down. I leaned back placing my hands behind me firmly on the edge of the desk putting some space in-between us. He grinned. "Am I making you nervous?" He spoke, a cocky as a grin formed on his beautiful face. I scoffed. In his damn dreams.

"Of course not. I was simply putting some space between us. You see, I can only take so much of your…scent." He smirked. "Have you been rolling around with a pack of wet dogs?" I laughed. He growled as he firmly gripped my thighs roughly pulling me towards him. I inhaled sharply as our bodies collided. Something about his touch drove me crazy. I've honestly never felt anything like this…Not even with Rylan.

I slowly moved my hand towards his face caressing it lightly. He went stiff. I took this opportunity to really study the man before me. His skin was so hot, not natural in the least. He wasn't human, that much I knew, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized just how close his face was to mine. I looked into his eyes and was a little taken back by the intensity that laid beneath the surface. I tore my eyes away from his heated gaze and let the fall on his full lips. The sudden urge to devour this beautiful man was starting to grow with each passing second. His lips parted slightly as he leaned down with full intent to capture my lips. He was so close, I could practically taste him.

"Paul!" A huge guys busted his way into the room scaring us both half to death. Pauls demeanor instantly changed. His body went rigid, shaking harshly. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"What Embry?!" He yelled harshly. The poor guy at the door looked terrified, but quickly regained his composure.

"We need you up front. Rick is wasted and starting fights with everyone…He's already broke a couple of peoples bones." Paul growled as he pulled away from me.

"I'll be right out." He replied with annoyance. The guy, Embry nodded somewhat apologetically and left the room. Paul turned back to me with somewhat sad eyes.

"Come on…I'll get ya that drink you've been deprived of." I grinned…Finally! Hopping off the table I confidently followed him out of the office and back towards the angry crowd. The guy who I assumed was Rick was going crazy throwing punches everywhere. It was honestly pretty entertaining to watch. Paul softly grabbed my hand and led to the end of the bar where those natives that were there yesterday sat and told me to sit. I didn't like be told what to do, but seeing as this rick guy was starting to really go nuts I listened.

"Quil! Get Elithia a double vodka soda and lime!" He ordered before he winked at me and left to take care of business. I gotta say watching him in action was extreme sexy! I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and turned my attention to the group of guys who were staring at me.

"Hey…" I spoke somewhat awkwardly. The four of them stared at me with interest.

"Hey I'm Jake! Its finally nice to meet Paul's girl." He smiled brightly. _Pauls girl…_ Ya no…

"I'm not his girl…" I simply stated and looked to the next guy.

"I'm Seth!" He was too cute! I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. "And thats not what Paul says." I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, he's obviously been lying to you guys. I just met him a few days ago."

"Ya well what Paul wants, he always gets." Embry laughed.

"Guys! Leave Paul's girlfriend alone! I'm Jared by the way." I was starting to get really annoyed. They were all lucky the bartender made it back with my drink before I lost my shit!

"You guys are a pain in the ass…" I took the drink and downed it within seconds. I probably looked like an alcoholic but honestly, who the fuck cares. What was the bartenders name again, Quail? Yea that seems right. "Hey Quail! Can I get another please?" He looked somewhat irritated and the group of guys laughing didn't help. He stalked away begrudgingly getting my drink. "Did I say something wrong?" I questioned somewhat confused. They all laughed harder.

"Nah your fine. _Quail's_ a bit crabby today…Aunt flows visiting him." Embry grinned. Quail was back with my drink. I thanked him, he just rolled his eyes and walked away. Whatever!

"So you new in town?" Jake asked.

"Yea we just moved here a few days ago." I really hated small talk. I turned my attention back to all the commotion. Paul had Rick in a head lock and was quickly making his way towards the door. With ease he threw his ass out and started towards us.

"If there is anymore problems, I swear I will shut this fucking reunion down!" Paul roared. I grinned feeling somewhat turned on by his persona.

"Damn Paul!" Jared grinned. "I think you need to find a room and take care of your girls needs…" I narrowed my eyes at him…Ass. Paul chuckled as he walked up behind me. He leaned down sniffing the air around me. His lips caressed my ear softly.

"I think he's right." He purred. I hadn't realized how hard I was gripping onto my drink until it shattered vodka soda going everywhere. Everyone busted out laughing.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I shoved my chair back wiping the glass and liquor off of my clothes. "Shit. Where the hell are the bathrooms?!" Jared grinned as he pointed to the back of the bar.

"Do you need Paul to assist you? He laughed. My anger was really starting to grow.

"Fuck off!" I shouted as I made my way to clean myself off.

The bathroom was really small but very clean. I made my way over to the sink and grabbed a bunch of paper towels cleaning myself off. Once I finished I took a second to stare at myself in the mirror. What the fuck was happening to me. Why was I letting those idiots get to me! I growled. This was fucking ridiculous. All I wanted to do was get a fucking drink and clear my mind but that ship had obviously sailed. I sighed heavily. Why couldn't life just be easy. I was really growing tired of all the shit. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible trying my hardest to calm down. Once I felt somewhat normal again I opened them. I froze as soon as I did. I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. I was back in that fucking room with the dolls.

"FUCK! What the fuck do you want!" I growled as I made my way out of the room and down the hallway. "Come on fucker! What do you want?!" I yelled, anger consuming me.

"Tisk tisk…Thats no way to speak to your master…" It purred. I rolled my eyes as I made my way around the house once again looking for an exit.

"I have no master." I simply stated trying my hardest to calm the rage inside. I wouldn't let this fucker get me riled up again. As I made my way through the house, I found a hallway that wasn't there last time. Hesitantly I slowly started to walk into the darkness. With every step I took the darkness consumed me. I felt the darkness inside of me slowly start to push its way to the surface. It was clawing at my skin, burning my flesh. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Let me consume you. I promise the pain will disappear as soon as you accept me." My strides started to falter. The pain was becoming to much. With each step I took the fire under my skin roared. I couldn't move. I fell to the floor begging for the pain to stop. I've never felt anything like this before.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Please!" I begged.

"Weak!" It roared. "Stand up and accept who you are! Let the darkness consume your humanity! Become what you were meant to be!" The figure now stood above me. I still couldn't see his face, but he was huge and not Paul huge much bigger. It was hard to explain. He wasn't a being but a cloud of darkness. I could feel his anger, his pain…

"NO!" I yelled as I launched my aching body at him. He was there but he wasn't. My body flew through the darkness and slammed into something hard. It wasn't the floor, that much I knew.

A pair of hot arms encircled my shivering body. I was in so much pain. I couldn't fight him off. My body was paralyzed.

"Elithia! Calm down. You having a panic attack!" His voice…It was different. It wasn't the being. It was Paul. I instantly relaxed, letting my body go limp in his arms. The pain and heat started to subside, but I could still feel streaks of heat on my my face. I weakly brought my hand up to my face and felt a dampness. Tears….I was fucking crying. I've never cried before in my life. "Shh Shh. I've got you El." We sat there on the bathroom floor for what seemed like forever. I couldn't move and I honestly didn't want to.

Paul was speaking softly trying to sooth me, but I honestly had no idea what he was saying. It was getting worse…So much worse. I needed to tell Rylan. Amelia was right. I couldn't keep this to myself.

"Paul…" My voice was hoarse. My throat was killing me.

"Elithia…" He whispered. I slowly pulled myself out of his hold. I could tell he was reluctant to let me go but he eventually did. He stood then reached down to help me up. I grabbed his hand as he slowly pulled med up. I turned away from him and looked at reflection. I looked horrible. I had tear streaks mixed with eyeliner all over my face, my skin was flush and my eyes were red and swollen. Paul made a soft noise from behind successfully grabbing my attention, I tore my eyes away from my reflection and looked up to his. Fear and pain were evident in his expression. I turned to face him. I had no idea what to say. What could I say.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as he brought a heated hand to my face. The heat seared my skin causing me to pull back roughly. His expression changed from confusion to pain in an instant as if I'd hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry. Your hand..Its burning hot." His expression softened and he smiled lightly.

"Yea…Sorry about that." What the hell was he…

"What are you?" I whispered as I cupped the side of his face. His eyes widened at my question. I definitely caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he backed away and walked out of the bathroom. I sped out of the bathroom right behind him but paused when I noticed the bar was empty other than his friends who sat at the bar all starring at us.

"Where did everyone go?" What the fuck. Paul turned to face me with a weird look in his eyes.

"The bars closed." He simply stated. Closed?! How long was I in the bathroom.

"3 Hours." Jared spoke with indifference as if he could read my mind.

"3 Hours?! How the…" I was so confused.

"Every time I went to check on you, you would say that you were fine. We kind of thought you were just embarrassed so we left you alone…That is until we heard you start to scream bloody murder. I found you on the bathroom floor clawing at your skin begging for someone to stop. It was really scary to be honest." I spoke to them….

"I…I don't remember you talking to me…" I looked into space truly confused and kind of scared. Really scared. How is this happening.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Jake asked concerned. I looked over to him and slowly shook my head no.

"I'm sorry…I…I need to leave." I quickly made my way towards the door, dodging Pauls hand as he tried to grab me. I needed to get out of here.

"Elithia! Wait!" Paul begged. I stopped but didn't turn. I then realized that I had to pay my tab. I turned to Quail.

"I'm sorry I forgot about my tab. How much do I owe you?" He looked at me credulously. Paul sighed heavily a few feet away.

"You owe nothing. The drinks were on me." I turned slightly, looking at him. I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Thank you Paul. Seriously. That is very nice of you. It was nice meeting you all." I waved awkwardly then left ignoring Pauls protests.

I couldn't turn around. I needed to leave. I needed to figure out what was happening to me. I needed Rylan.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a week. 7 long days since the incident at Pauls bar. Rylan and the others freaked when I got home and told them everything. Joseph about had a panic attack. Usually I'd make fun of him for it, but obviously these weren't the times for it. We talked about it for days trying to figure out what the hell to do. Joseph finally came up with the idea that we needed to split up. If captured individually the destruction wouldn't be as bad…Bad but not as bad if we were captured together. I thought it was a horrible idea, but once Joseph gets an idea, theres no stopping him.

As much as I liked to say that I hated both him and Amelia, I knew deep down that it wasn't true. We may be different and we may despise what each other were, but underneath it all there was still a kind of love that we shared for one another.

I looked at my sister, my other half and felt a pang of fear and sadness. We've never been apart. In the hundreds of years we've walked this earth, we've always been by each others side. I honestly didn't know what to say as I watched them load the car with their belongings. Ry stood by my side rubbing my back trying to comfort me the best he could. I appreciated the gesture but it wasn't really working.

Amelia put the last of her things into the car then turned to face me. She was crying. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger, either way I knew she wasn't happy about this either. I waved goodbye thinking she would just get in the car, but I was wrong. She ran towards me and enveloped me in the biggest hug. I stood there paralyzed for a few seconds not knowing what to do. She laughed through tears as she squeezed me tighter.

"Damn it! Hug me back wont you!" She begged and I instantly complied feeling tears start to well up in my eyes as well. "Im going to miss you! Even though you are a pain in my butt!" I laughed feeling a few drops of tears fall down my cheeks. How embarrassing, but I didn't care.

"I'm going to miss you too goody two shoes." We both stood there laughing and crying like idiots. I was the first to pull back. I wiped the tears away as fast as I could so she couldn't see and failed miserably.

"Are you crying!" She teased. "Omg you really do love me!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes but could help the grin that started to form.

"Amelia! Come on we have to go." Joseph voiced. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Bye to you too Joseph." I spat sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and got into the car. Dick.

"Ignore him, he's a little pissy at the moment." Amelia whispered. I laughed. "Stay safe ok?" She hugged me one last time before pulling away and running to the car.

"You too!" I waved.

Before I knew it they were gone. I knew it wouldn't be forever but still…A part of me was missing and I was honestly a little terrified about it. Amelia was a big part when it can to my humanity. She helped me stay grounded. With her gone I wasn't so sure I'd be able to control myself the way I should.

I sighed heavily looking up at Rylan who was staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You cried…" His smile grew.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled as I walked away.

"Aw don't get mad! I was just messing with you!" It didn't take long for him to catch up to me and he was lucky for that because I was just about to lock his ass outside!

"Im sorry!" He whined as he made his way to the couch to trying to cuddle me. I was annoyed at the moment and didn't want to be touched.

"Stop touching me."

"Seriously…I was just kidding Elie. Come on we have the house to ourselves, lets have some fun.." He suggested, but in all honesty I just wasn't feeling it. To be completely honest I haven't really felt that way for in at all as of recent.

"Not now Ry." He was getting annoyed.

"Why not!? Its been a whole week since we've had sex and its killing me!" He growled. I rolled my eyes and stood up heading to the kitchen.

"Im not in the mood Rylan."

"Why?!" He was getting angry.

"Because I'm not!" I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"It's because of him isn't?!" He yelled slamming his fist on the kitchen counter.

"Who are you talking about?" I knew exactly who he was talking about…Paul. I hadn't seen him for a week either and I kinda missed his company. He's like my escape from my crazy life…Something fresh and new. Rylan didn't like him at all.

"PAUL!" He roared. I rolled my eyes at his little hissy fit. Grow the fuck up Ry.

"What about him?" I swear he was probably seeing red right now. I grinned.

"Don't fuck with me Elithia!" He growled. He was now in my face.

"Seriously Rylan! What the fuck is the matter with you?" To say he was angry was an understatement. He smacked the beer out of my hand causing it to spill everywhere and gripped my arms firmly.

"Your mine and no one else! I don't like people touching or even talking to what belongs to me!" He spoke dangerously low. I about lost my shit! How dare he! How dare he lay a hand on me and talk to me that way?! Who the hell does he think he is?!

I roughly pushed him away from me, making him stumble back and fall on his ass. I slowly made my way to him and towered over him seething with rage.

"Don't _EVER FUCKING_ touch me or speak to me like that again! Do you understand me?!" His expression completely change. "You don't own me. I can do whatever or whoever the fuck I want! You know I care for you Ry, but we are not together. We fuck around to pass the time, that's it. I know you've fucked plenty of females over the years, as I have men…So please tell me what the fuck is the problem here?!" I hissed. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the floor.

"The problem Elithia…" He spoke with venom laced with every word. "Is that I can tell this Paul guy isn't just another guy you're toying with! This Paul guy is different to you! I can tell that, Amelia and Joseph can tell that…Why the fuck can't you just admit it to yourself…There's something about him that you crave…Something that I can't give you.." He trailed off as he stood.

What the hell. How would he even know that. I barley ever talk about Paul unless someone brings him up.

"And how would you know that? When the hell have I ever talk about this guy? I've seen him, what 3 times since we've moved here? So please tell me how did you came to that conclusion?" I rolled my eye. I was done with this conversation. Once again I needed to leave. This was all becoming to much.

"Oh great! Look there goes Elithia running from her problems again!" He yelled as I grabbed my keys opening the front door. As soon as it opened I was somewhat stunned to see Paul, Embry and Jared walking up our driveway.

They all looked somewhat angry and embarrassed as if they heard our whole conversation. I took a deep breath about to say hey when Rylan cut me off, yelling in the living room.

"Because Elithia! Every night when we go to bed, I can hear you saying his name. Asking for _HIM._ Not for me or Joseph, but. for. _HIM."_ His voice cracked when he spoke and it really kind of killed me inside. I asked for Paul…? I knew I dreamt about him almost every night, but I didn't know I called out for him in my sleep.

"Ry…" I trailed off as I turned to look at him. He held up a hand silencing me.

"Just go…I need some time to think…I know he's outside, I can see him….So go." It killed me to see him like this. I couldn't leave. I've never seen him so…Sad. "Please Elithia…Go." I inhaled deeply before turning and walking out the door. I knew if I walked away things would never be the same between us…but what could I do. He wanted me to leave and I had to respect his decision.

This whole situation was complete shit! Rylan was inside breaking everything possible, Paul and his friends were standing in front of me looking very anxious…I wanted to disappear. Once again my traitorous eyes began to water. Paul took notice of this and brought me in for bear hug.

"Hey hey…It's ok calm down…Everything will be fine. Come on, come with us and let him calm down." I nodded my head and started following them to their truck. Paul had his arm on my lower back rubbing soothing circles trying to calm the fit I was having. He opened the passenger side door and helped me in. Everyone else got in and Paul started to drive.

"Are you okay? Embry asked politely. I wasn't crying anymore, in all honestly I was feeling a bit numb. My whole world was crumbling around me and I felt completely helpless to stop it.

"Yea…" They all knew I was lying but they had enough common sense to leave it at that. "Where are we going?" We had been driving for a few minutes and it looked like we were heading towards the beach.

"First beach! We're having a bonfire. Thats why we were at your place, we wanted to see if you and your friends wanted to join us." I nodded realizing something.

"How did you know where I lived?" The car wen dead silent. Finally Jared spoke up.

"It's La Push. Small town news travels fast." Made sense but their hesitation told me that they weren't really telling the truth, but I really didn't care at the moment.

We finally made it to the beach and they def weren't lying about the bon fire, there were quite a few people talking and laughing around the huge dancing flames. I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to have to socialize. Jared and Embry got out of the car and ran towards their friends. I stayed put, Paul stayed behind with me.

"Hey…Seriously are you okay? That was pretty intense back there…" He was trying to be nice and calm but I could tell he was really pissed. At what? Who the fuck knows!

"I'm fine Paul…I…I just have a lot on my mind." I sighed.

"Yea I can tell…Look if you don't want to go to the bonfire, we can go somewhere else." Yes Please!

"I don't want to ruin your night…"

"Your not…They throw these things a little to much if you ask me." I smiled lightly.

"Where can we go?"

"Um…Well it looks like you really need a drink. The bars closed so it will just be the two of us…" He trailed off. I playfully narrowed my eyes.

"So you think i'm an alcoholic?" I asked playfully. His eyes widened in panic.

"No! No not at all…I was just-" I laughed lightly.

"Calm down…I was just messing with ya…That sounds good to me if you don't mind." He rolled his eyes as he started the truck. "Your not going to tell your friends we're leaving?"

"Nah, they'll be fine."

The drive didn't take long and thankfully we rode in silence. It was nice. I really didn't feeling like talking at the moment. Once we came to a stop we hopped out and made our way into the dark bar. Paul walked around turning on all the lights as I made my way to the bar taking a seat.

"So what's you poison? He asked as he made his way behind the bar. I grinned.

"You know…I could get used to this." I grinned. He raised an eyebrow and leaned over the bar dangerously close to me.

"Get used to what? Being this close to this much sexy…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No…" I laughed. "I could get used to having my own personal bar wench." He narrowed his eyes. I couldn't help the weird laugh that escaped my lips.

"Haha…Very funny, but In all seriousness I could be anything you want…" He growled seductively.

"Oh i'm sure…Soooo lets do a shot!" I clapped my hands excitedly. "You choose!"

He grinned as he made his way to the liquor grabbing his top shelf Tequila. He grabbed to shot glasses and walked around the bar and sat next to me. He poured us each a shot. Our glasses clashed together then we downed them with ease.

"So lets play the question game." He spoke as he filled our glasses again. It took everything in me to not roll my eyes.

"Sure." I grabbed my glass downing the shot. "You first." He poured me another.

"Okay…How old are you?" Good at least he's starting this out easy.

"25…You?" Yea 25 years plus a couple hundred…

"28" We both took our shots to which he refilled like a good little bar wench.

"Alright my turn…Have you ever lived anywhere else besides La Push?" He was thoughtful for a second.

"No, I have….Obligations here that I cant leave behind." Ok I supposed I understood that. Another shot down.

"What about you? Where did you move from?" He took another shot.

"Honestly, I've lived in almost every state within this country." His eyes widened.

"Seriously? Thats pretty crazy." Ya you're telling me.

"I know." Another shot down the hatch. What was that like 5 shots. Soon I would hopefully start feeling the affects.

"Okay these questions are getting kind of boring…Lets spice things up…So Paul Lahote…How many people how you slept with?" By the expression on his face, I knew things were about to get good.

"Um…" He was nervous…He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked to the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed…I promise you that my number is higher" I sang. He tensed looking me in the eyes.

"Uh…I kinda hope its not higher than mine…To be honest I was kind of hoping you were a virgin." He spoke through gritted teeth. He was angry…Really angry. Seriously I've been on this earth for many years….My number is def higher…Hell I know he doesn't know my actual age, but I'm pretty sure theres not many 25 year old virgins.

"Paul…Please tell me you really not getting mad at the fact that I'm not a virgin…That's a bit childish don't you think? He looked down, again taking a few deep breaths. It took him a while but he finally answered me.

"29…" He still wouldn't look at me…Was he ashamed or was he bracing himself for my answer…

"7…" I waited for him to explode, but it didn't come…He visibly calmed finally looking at me. Of course I was lying, but he didn't need to know that. My numbers were def a couple hundred higher than his, I mean come on though…I've been alive for over 700 years…Not to mention sex was something I really loved…It was in my nature…"Are you okay?" I finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"Yea sorry…I was trying to calm myself." He looked embarrassed.

"Hey…" I whispered as I cupped the side of his face. "There's no reason to be embarrassed…I'm sorry for even asking it." He sighed leaning into my touch.

"No…Its really fine…It was something I wanted to know anyways." I grinned. I caressed his face a little longer before pulling away. I could have sworn he whimpered. Coughing awkwardly he took another shot followed by myself then refilled the glasses.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this much?" I laughed…Like really laughed. HIs face was priceless. Such concern.

"I'm fine…Thank you though. I def know my way around a bottle." He grinned.

"Okay! So it's my turn…Is Rylan you boyfriend?"

"No Paul…He's not my boyfriend." He relaxed quite a bit after that.

"What's your favorite color? I asked trying to cut the tension in the air a bit. He looked at me credulously.

"Seriously?" He laughed. "Aren't you wondering if I have a girlfriend?" He seemed somewhat offended.

"No, Not really?"

"Why?"

"Well I figured that if you were here with me, you wouldn't have a girlfriend." I explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…"But then again, there's a lot of shitty people in the world who cheat all the time…So Paul, do you have a girlfriend?" He laughed shaking his head.

"No…No I don't." He grinned. "Can I ask you a question?" Seriously wasn't that the whole point of the game we were playing.

"Uh…Yea shoot."

"…What was that all about earlier? You know, back at your house…" I tensed. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Paul…This isn't something I really care to talk about…But for the sake of keeping true to this stupid game I will somewhat answer…" He nodded. "Me and Rylan go way back…He is…He means a lot to me. We've always had something…We never labeled it, but we do have a kind of bond. He's very protective and somewhat possessive of me…And I him. The bottom line is, he doesn't like you because he sees you as a threat to what we have…" He looked somewhat indifferent.

"Well the feeling is definitely mutual. I don't like him either…" I rolled my eyes…Go figure.

"I already knew that Paul. I don't understand why…But whatever." He sighed as he took a long swig straight from the bottle. The tension was growing thicker by the moment.

"Look Paul I really don't want to fight, I can't change the past…This is life. We get what we're dealt and we deal with it. Now can we please talk about something else…I don't think I can take anymore drama for the day." He nodded his head.

"Yea sure…I'm sorry…I kind of have anger issues. I've learned how to control it for the most part, but sometimes I slip." I could understand that.

"No judgement from over here." I grinned grabbing the bottle taking a swig.

"So how long have you owned this bar?" He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"About 4 years." He grinned.

"Thats pretty cool. I think I'd love to marry someone who owns a bar someday." I laughed joking. He wasn't. Instead he stared intently at me, not breaking eye contact. "You okay?" Still staring. I snapped my fingers in his face successfully breaking his trance like state.

"Sorry…I kind of dazed off there." I grinned.

"What? Got lost in the thought of me marrying you?" I narrowed my eyes playfully. He flushed looking away causing me to laugh. "I'm just messing with you Paul, calm down." He sighed visibly.

"Do you want to get married?" I literally choked on the shot I was trying to take. I coughed roughly for a good 30 seconds.

"To you?!" I practically yelled. His whole demeanor deflated. It looked as if I had killed his favorite dog.

"Paul…." He held up a hand to silence me.

"I meant in general…" He sighed. "Although now I know how disgusted you are about even the slightest idea of being married to me.

What the actual fuck was happening right now….

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…Well I did and I didn't." There was that look again…It looked like he was in actual pain. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts. "It's not that I'm disgusted by the thought of marrying you…I'm just disgusted by the whole idea of marriage…" I trailed off. That didn't seem to help him much, but he at least calmed down a bit.

"Really…You have no desire to get married someday?"

"Nope.."

"Not even if you found your soul mate?" I rolled my eyes… _Soul Mate…_ I knew soul mates existed, I just wasn't sure if anyone like me was actually capable of having one…Or if I even wanted one. The thought of being with one person for all eternity didn't sound that amazing…And the fact that I would out live them by many years didn't help.

"I've never really gave it much thought, but I still think my answer is no." He looked as if he was about to argue with me when the bar door flew open and in came a bunch a people. Some being the guys I met at the bar with a few new ones and a couple of girls.

This day was really not going the way I wanted it too….

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
